moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Falathiel Glaivesong
Falathiel Leth'andra Glaivesong was born pre-sundering in the outskirts of Mount Hyjal, or what is known as Winterspring. Her name literally translated to Common means "Huntress", which greatly influenced her life choices and decisions while growing up. Currently, Falathiel is affliated with the The Stormclaw alongside The Wardens. She serves in The Stormclaw mainly as a protective service and nothing more, although she is aware Faelweyn Starwhisper, a connecting influence to her deceased half sister, Bellatorr Moonbow resides among the organization's ranks. Appearance Falathiel's overall appearance is well kept, and well trained. She is built strong and lean, with a staggering height that holds her above a select number of females. Her facial structure and skin is near invisible to the public eye, and she prefers to keep it that way due to her job and comfort with the general public. She appears greatly intimidating even compared to the oldest of Druids and battle-scarred war veterans of the Alliance. Her hair is a soft white like the snow of Winterspring and her rites of passage tattoos represent shadows, which she likes to remain in as a part of her job. She typically dons faded, dark coloured armor which help her easily blend into the shadows. Weapons Though many Wardens prefer an arsenal of daggers and their Moon Sword, Falathiel wields and rounded, and well curved bow, with wing-like blades on the outer edge of it. Along with the bow is an assortment or serrated, sharp arrows, and a small pouch of venom to dip the arrowheads in. On her belt is also a small selection of fanged and highly sharpened knives for her disposal. Personality Falathiel is a very cautious person. She is always seen wandering around with no one to follow her and is actually fairly intimidating. She is not easy to approach but is sworn to protect her people from anything that threatens their way of life. Falathiel is very stuck in the past. She holds onto her traditional way of life as if it were a tattoo she can't get rid of. Despite wishing to move on, she simply can't bring herself to do so. Although most people appear cold on the outside and actually have a warm gooey inside, that is not the same for Falathiel. She is highly judgmental and close minded. Early Life Pre-Sundering Born in the snowy outskirts of Mount Hyjal, Falathiel was the child of Lelindra and Enderith Glaivesong. Falathiel translated into the common language of the humans meant "Huntress", which strongly influenced her life growing up. Her father, Enderith practiced strongly in archery and began teaching Falathiel how to shoot an arrow at a target precisely while Lelindra worked as a Priestess of Elune. Enderith was killed when Falathiel was only a few hundred years old, and Lelindra shortly after met a Highborne named Naren Moonbow, and soon the two were mated. This greatly upset Falathiel, but she remained silent upon the matter. Lelindra gave birth to twins, Bellatorr and Gaularn. With their family expanding, they moved further inland towards Mount Hyjal and began raising Frostsabers on a small farm. Falathiel taught Bellatorr how to shoot an arrow and care for the sabers, while Gaularn simply watched and seemed to pick up the skills on his own. About 2,000 years later, the Well of Eternity and the War of the Ancients came into play. Falathiel and Bellatorr already having a firm grasp of archery wanted to take part in the war itself. Their mother pleaded that her and her sister remain at home, but the two disagreeed and left to contribute anyways, Bellatorr with her bow and a dagger, and Falathiel with a bow as well, and a glaive. During this trip, the sisters bonded greatly in their time alone. Falathiel revealed to Bellatorr that they do not share the same father, and Falathiel wasn't of Highborne descent like Bellatorr was. Despite this, their bond remained strong. Post Sundering Shortly after the world fell to the Sundering, Falathiel woke up next to Bellatorr who seemed to be still passed out from the events of the world splitting into separate continents. Falathiel waited for Bellatorr to awake, but she couldn't seem to get out of her mind that the arcane magic of the world tore the world apart. She was devastated and furious. She believed her father took a huge part in this. She realized that the world needed to be protected, and upon hearing the rumors of Illidan stealing water from the Well of Eternity from passing Elves that were collecting themselves from the shorline of what was now considered "Azshara", she believed evil beings like that needed to be kept in check. Falathiel decided to return to where she believed home was, leaving Bellatorr behind, but once she returned home, she brought Ahura, Bellatorr's frostsaber back to her, telling her to wait for Bellatorr to wake up. Falathiel returned home and collected her things, leaving to initiate herself with the Wardens. Falathiel returned home months later stating she couldn't stay long after being initiated into the Wardens, and Bellatorr appeared devastated and betrayed. Falathiel seemed cold hearted towards this and turned to leave. Naren looked worried because of this and was panicking because he seemed to know how untrustworthy she was of the Highborne now. He had the whole right to be worried. Falathiel was still furious. And she didn't want Bellatorr to be around her traitorous and malicious father. Battle for Mount Hyjal One night, when she knew Bellatorr and Gaularn would be out of the house, returned home, torch in hand and bow in the other. She wandered into the home and found Naren and Lelindra eating dinner. She explained to Naren how he could not be forgiven for subtly practicing arcane magic when it was outlawed, and Lelindra could not be forgiven for moving on so fast from her real father. She proceeded to burn the house down, trapping both Elves in the home. She quickly fled the scene without further discussion, knowing Bellatorr and Gaularn would soon return. Falathiel always kept close tabs on Bellatorr and wholeheartedly believed that she would be better off without their toxic parents. She remained a Warden for all of her life, and never revealed herself to the public. She kept her surname as Glaivesong to honor her father. Falathiel took her role in the Battle for Hyjal, watching closely as Bellatorr led her sect of Sentinels as well as doing her part in the war as well, helping the Wardens with keeping people safe from the demon onslaught and killing the demons who got too close for comfort, as well as jailing some they assumed were useful for interrogation. Currently Upon Bellatorr's death, Falathiel has come out from hiding, believing all of the Moonbow's lineage has passed on. Though deeply troubled by Bellatorr's death, she still remains silent about her sister and as far as anyone knows, Falathiel had no family. She now is enrolled in The Stormclaw's ranks as a protective force and a main law enforcer among the ranks. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:The Stormclaw